


We'll meet again

by helenarosemarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, MoD!Harry, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Tom Riddle, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle, kinda bad Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenarosemarie/pseuds/helenarosemarie
Summary: Celandine found out Dumbledore has made her killed her own soulmate, with the help of Ron and Hermione, she contacted with Death. Death explained to her the power she could wield. Being master of Death has it own perks after all, she could wander through time and back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Celandine is female Harry Potter  
> Her nickname is celen (pronounce: selen)

"Are you sure of this, Celen?" Hermione seems nervous, who won't? She thought, summon Death wasn't something people usual do. But she is the master of death, she could protected her friends.

  The war leaves many things when it left, she had killed her soulmate to end this thrice damned war. It has left a hollow part in her chest that ached every breaths she took. The Weasley has tried to pull her out of the house but nothing change the fact that she would lost herself sooner of later. Hermione and Ron were appalled when she give them the piece of information and they were even more sicken when they learned Dumbledore knew this but still drove her to this road. Immortal or not, she would one day consume by the madness because she had lost her other half.

"Yes." She nodded. Ron looked at her with sympathy, he understand her choice to contact with Death to kill her or help her. He knows that his best friend would be gone forever because not only she lost her soulmate, she had raised her wand to kill him. Voldemort is her soulmate or not, she is his friend, his first friend outside his family who doesn't care if he is poor or he wore hand-me-down clothes. She's the one who brings him Hermione into his life, his soon to be wife.

"Step into the circle Celen." Hermione's voice was a little shaken, how couldn't she? This could be the last time she see Celen, her best friend who stick with her through thick and thin, who doesn't found her rants boring but encourage them. She would do absolutely everything for her sister even stand between-or hell she could stand aside and let Voldemort has the world, the man had killed thousands of man, woman and children, as long as her sister and Ron safe. Ron who offered Celen an dagger to sacrificed her blood in the runic circle started to bring all the herbs, stones and placed them scattered around the room to make another circle by the stones. Hermione chanted the forgotten language, it had taken them half a year to find the equipment required and another half to prepare for the night.

As soon as the first step was done, a binding light wrap the circle but Hermione doesn't shield her face away from it. The light isn't do her harmed, it was giving her power to continue what she was trying to do. Ron has left the room, the ritual only required females to do the deed. The dead language flown from her naturally because she has practiced a thousand times so she wouldn't fail her sister. She grabbed the earth from Celen's parents tombs and scattered them around the runes then the herbs and she sets them on fire. Until the last fire dies, the light gone but the dark came to reign. This is it, the last step, now it's Celen's part.

Celen has never been this tense before. Hermione has done her part now it hers and hers only. Celen craved runes after runes into her skin, every lines was burning like inferno. Soon, her chest, her back- with magic and wills, her arms was covered with the runes of the death. All of them was dark red and shining brightly, Celen breath the air for the last time here, she would miss everyone, Hermione-her sister, Ron-her brother, the Weasley-her family, every single one. 

 _"Death, i will come to your realm!"_ An strange noise escape her lips.

"So you have fine a way to meet me, mistress?" Death voice rang throught the void. She opens one eyes, scaring to see what would wait her. Around her, there was a station just like when she died before, this time it was fill with the soul, rushing to get to their trains. they all seems to avoid her or doesn't even acknowledge her appearance. The man before her was Death? He has the same mundane looks like her. Green eyes just like her, she felt like it look straight into her soul and sees everything in her life, the pain, the joy and certainly the hollow part. His golden skin was littered with runes, but unlike hers it was black and ran across his cheekbones to the side of his forehead. He was wearing an black suit cover his tall and lanky frame perfectly and seems to float as if there was a wind. He looks young but at the same time he looks ancient just like his name. Time and power etched in each and every runes.

"You have need not to fear me, mistress, you wish is my command."

  She quickly push herself up to stand up but she stumbled on the white dress draped over her petite frame. Death has promptly caught her before she falls face first onto the ground. Her dress was decorated with delicate snowflakes and white lilies and fall all the ways from her neck to her ankles. A brilliant shade of red creep to her cheek, she hastily stable herself to prevent further embarrassing. 

"Thank you." She added after a thought "Death." Death chuckled like dry bones.

"What do you need me to do, mistress? I doubt that you came a long proceed just to see me."

"Um, about the my problem, could- could you break the bond between me and him?" Death signed heavily as if he already knew what she would ask.

"Even i am Death, my power couldn't involve with soul bond, mistress. I'm afraid it's beyond my abilities." Death explained slowly with a burdensome air. Celen has lost all of her hope, she would rather die than losing her mind, spending the rest of her existence as an hollow shell. She can't even die anymore, trapped. Her body racked with sobbed. So all of this, all of her efforts for nothing, not even being died. She could feel her mind was less and less like before, even when he was insane, she could feel the magic humming around her, now everything was blurred. 

"But-" She looked at him straight in the eyes, hoping for something, hope that she could die. "I have another option."

"What it is?" she whispering desperately.

"I could bring you back to the past and change all of this, you could have him back when you went to the present." Death reassured her. 

"But if that i'll stuck in the past and waiting till the time come?"

"No, mistress, when you want to run away from the time, ask for my present then i will bring you here, to the limbo and pick a train to my place or you could decided to go to your time and stay there enjoying the change you have made."

"What about the time when i stay at the past?"

"It would freeze and rearrange itself." She frowned. "But remember mistress, every acts you did would change the future forever, and you could only come back once at a specific time, no more no less." 

"If i accept the offer then it must have an price?"

"Yes, indeed, your past will never happened but the pain would still haunt every step you took. Your friends would remember nothing but they would still remain your friends." Death now with all of his glories straighting himself and gazed to where the trains went. Funny how, there was a sun lighting every part of the station. It shone with an repose atmosphere, it comfort her some how. "And more than that when you have done with changing the life you want, you will come back here and wait until the moment you rebirth then, you will come back to the living land and enjoy the life you never had but you will lost your memories." 

"I'll lost all of my memory but the pain of the last life still there, how?"

"Listen to me mistress, your memories of your last life will came back on your eight birthdays, you would regain most of them at the age of nine and small details when you are ten. But when you came back i suggest you to reclaim the Hallows, after all, you weren't so bad as my master."

"I- thank you, Death."

"There is no need for thanks me mistress, i am at your command and you deserve a chance to remake your life. My mistress should be happy, not lost in the madness and grieve." She can't feel more grateful than ever, save for when she save her soulmate and revenge Dumbledore. 

"What do i need to know when i go back?"

"All you need is made up an false history, the rest? Leave it to me." Death offered his arm to her. "Now, when and where do you want to come back mistress?"

  She pondered, when? Obviously she's not going from the started, it would be weird if she's the one who raise her own soulmate even she was immortal. And certainly she's not going back to her parents time because her figure would raise specious from the other due to the fact that she was a mix between her mum and dad and she can't standing there watching how happy her parents were before they enter the war all because of Dumbledore, she would loose her control and dash to their place and cry till her eyes fall out. That would be hard to explain. If she goes back when the first war was happening it would be hard to find him let alone stopping him. Should she go back before he made the first horcrux? That's before he turn sixteen.

"i will go back to attend his sixth year to prevent him making the first Horcrux."

"Wise choice mistress, do you need anything else?"

"I'll need to appear at Diagonally, so i could come Gringotts first to create my new identity, and i probably need some gold to bribe them a bit."

"Very well mistress, have a nice trip." 


	2. Chapter 2

  Celen found herself at Diagonally in a blink. She was dressing in dark robes. She began to look around, it doesn't seem to change much compare to the first time she came here. Death has left her at a bookstore in some dimly conner, she walked to the door but managed to knock someone books away their hands.

"Hey, watch where you're going." 

"Sorry, Let's me help you with that."

  She helped the said person to collect the fallen books, wow this person must be studious because it was like six books about different kind of arts. Some thing were making noises in her pocket, she stole a look at it while collecting the books, sneaky Death had left not only her in this time but plenty of gold too. To be honest, she was a bit of surprise when he left this much, it has to be thousands of galleon in the small bag.

"I'm terribly sorry again."  Her eyes widen slightly as she laid her eyes on the person face. Tom Riddle, aka the future Dark lord Voldemort, in all his black-green robes in a bookstore. His face held the same cold and sharp look before it when to the mad snake-like body. His grey eyes just like frozen crystals so deep that she fear she would fall into the silvery ocean if she looked at them for a period of time. His long eyelashes framing his eyes shape perfectly. His hair was brush neatly like the diary showed her years ago. An eyebrow shot up.

"I'm sorry but did we meet before?" His voice was carried as a whisper, smooth and rich like honey slip out his lips.

"No, i didn't recollect our meet even if we had one before." She hastily answer and make her way to the bank, she doesn't aware of the fact that she was holding her breath until she walked into the grand hall. The goblins have an excellent taste in decorating to show off their riches. White marbles floor reflect the golden columns leading to the high tables parallel each other. She walked forward to meet with the head goblins.

"May your gold ever flown and your enemies ever walk in your shadow." The old goblin whirled his head eyeing her in shock. It was far too long to hear those words from an wizard or witch, let alone in public place. Bloodfang has never seen this witch before, he wondered where she came from. A foreign pure-blood perhaps or a long dead house come to claim their legacy? He gave her an what normal wizards and witches tend to flinch grind, but the young witch doesn't even batted an eyelashes.    

"May Magick bless you, young witch. May i help you miss-"

"I know it considered to be rather rude to not introduce my name but i wish to conduct my business somewhere more private?" Interesting! The goblin gave her a long look but agree nonetheless. 

"Very well, Sharpspear, you will escort this young witch here to my office." The novice looks confuse for a second and watching her the entire time while leading her to Bloodfang's office. She was escorted into a very long hallway with various painting and doors. Finally, she came to a door with silver letters engraved on which spelled "Bloodfang".

"You will wait inside until the master goblin come in, do not touch anything young witch."

"I have no intentions to do it." She answers curtly, not waiting to be on the goblins bad side because they could chuck her out of this place before she even said 'Gringotts'. He nodded and walked away, leaving her in the master goblin's office. Is this some sort of test because goblins never trust wizards in generally very much, they were rather caution when deal with them. After a minute, Bloodfang- which name she saw on the door, came in and sat on his chair, peering her over his desk.

"So, what brings you here to Gringotts today, young witch."

"I would like to create a new identity."

"And pray tell, why do you need to hide your real identity, Gringotts has nothing to do with wizard politics unless it involved us." The goblin seems alarmed for a few seconds. Sighing, she started do to the very last thing she wants: revealing her name and title.

"Then i will give you my blood test to prove my identity. Will you satisfy with that?"

"Do you have money them, young witch?"

"Plenty." The goblin began to pull an parchment and a red dagger. It was craved with rubies and obviously using blood magic.

"Cut your index finger on your wand hand with this and let three drops of blood fall down the parchment. Let us see who you are, young witch." Bloodfang was testing the witch in front of him, if she dare to come here and demand such an hard task then she would certainly gave him her identity. Gringotts would very much like to stay away from nameless criminals. 

  Celen cut her finger and count until the third drops fall down the parchment then she wandlessly heal her finger. The blank parchment absorbed the blood and words began to bloom.

_Name: Celandine (?)_

_Parents: James Potter (non existed yet)_

_Lily Potter nee Evan(non existed yet)_

_Houses: The Noble house of Potter (Parental)_

_The most Ancient and most Noble house of Peverell (Parental)_

_The antiquated lineage from παιδιά του θανάτου (marental)_

_The most Ancient and most Noble house of Belacqua (Maternal)_

_The most Ancient and most Noble house of Flamel (Maternal)_

_Title(s): Master of Death (Mistress)_

_Sole heiress to the Belacqua (Claimable)_

_Sole heiress to the Flamel (Claimable)_

  She gave the paper to Bloodfang, it was rare to see a goblin so speechless not even saying shell shocked. She was vaguely knew that her ancestors were the Peverell but not literally 'children of Death' and the famous Flamel! Merlin, she really would have a conversation with Death about why in the heaven above he can touch a human not saying actually fathered a child. And it would be very awkward when their next meeting because he's her, some where along the line, great grandfather. The goblin cleared his throat and looked at her with a very awe or fearful eyes.

"Many sorry madam, what identity do you want to use then?"

"I could use the French name, what do you recommend Bloodfang?"

"I- um, certainly i would recommend you to use the Belacqua name if you want to avoid many trouble will come to the road ahead." Bloodfang glupped, this was unexpected. "Because the name 'paidiá tou thanátou' would brought questions either with threats, not that you are incapable of protecting yourself as your title had point out, and their are-  mouthful for the lack of better words."

"You are right, we'll use the other name then, when will the paper done?"

"It'll take a few days to change your magical name but since that you already don't have an surname it would be easier. But you could always try to claim the ring to see what happen. If it accept you then your surname will automate change to Belacqua for the lack of it."

"Excellent, could you bring the ring?"

"You will summon it with your blood and words, say 'I, your name, with the blood in my veins, rightfully claiming the ring that proved the legacy, was passed from blood to blood, from ancestors to their scion of, your house name. So mote it be'"

"I, Celandine, with the blood in my veins, rightfully claiming the ring that proved the legacy was passed from blood to blood, from ancestors to their scion of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Belacqua. So mote it be." A second later, a black and silver ring appear on her middle finger at the left hand. It had a butterfly engraved on the silver stone with the words 'nous détruisons alors créer' on the loop. 

"Congratulations, you are now Lady Belacqua. Because the main family vault is at France i will call for their aid. The French has different tradition with British so it was required the present of the goblin family's manager."

"Is that so? I'am afraid i knew about the French traditions as much as you do master goblin."

"Then i will proceed to contact with them right away, it would take a few minutes for them to prepare for a new head of the house." The old goblin said, then wrote an fire message to someone, how fascinating magic could be sometime, it made her  grimace inwardly to thing how they do magic for the most mundane things like washing or drying hair. She can't deny that it was very useful but it chilled her when to think about it could ward an the entire kingdom or country, or control the most danger animals just with spells. Various brach of magic have disappear through time to time, it sadden her somehow. After moments, a nock could be heard from the other side of the door. Bloodfang cleared his throat to catch her attention and spoke

"Come in." Another person walked in but it wasn't an goblin but rather an wizard in his sixties. He wore black traveling cloak with silver lining, the house crest could be seen on his left pocket. His hair was deep red like her mother but his eyes, it was the most radiant color she ever seen. It was the color of amber and look as if it held the secret of everything. His skin was parchment like with ghostly image. But follow him was a goblin wore clothes resemble the wizard. They all gave her a small noticeable bow.

"Pardon me but i don't understand why a wizard was here unless he is a member of her house?" Bloodfang voice his confusion.

"Well, then i must introduce myself, i am Lord Nicholas Flamel." He said with an thick accent, she was shell shocked. "I am family and an alchemy. Merry meet new lady of the house or my long lost fillette."

"Very well then, Lame d'argent it's too long we haven't met my old friend."

"Bloodfang." He gave the other goblin an small nod. "It would be rude for me to not greet the new head of the house i managed for over a century. Merry meet, Lady Belacqua."

"Merry meet, master goblin. How i will address you, sir?"

"Call moi Zenón or grand père, young Lady, my famille called me that- " Just as he continue to speak Lame d'argent cut in.

"Now back to the business, Bloodfang may we use your office in private?"

"Of course." The goblin went but pause for a second to look at Celen. Zenón and the master goblin sat on another chairs beside a table that she wasn't aware before, she silently stand up and walked to the last spare one. Both of them were inspecting her for a moment then Zenón started the conversation first.

"What's your name young Lady?"

"Celandine, Celandine Belacqua, grand père."

"Quel joli nom!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, i didn't catch that."

"A pretty name for my pretty fillete, i must say. Then i take it you probably don't know that your name in your ancestors language was Chélidoine."

"Indeed it is Lord Flamel, but i afraid we didn't come here to chat. Now let into our main story then."

"Oui, oui." grand père agreed eagerly. "You will need to learn our mother tounge i'm afraid. If you want, i can tutor you with the aid of my wife Perenelle."

"And you will need to learn the rules and come back to France to learn your duty, politics and wield your house power, luckily Lord Flamel has done it over for over four centuries, but don't worry Lady, he hasn't touched a galleon from your vault."

"As if i will low myself like that master goblin, the last true lady as my petite fille had asked me before her death."

"I can understand that grand père , nothing matter than family and friends." Zenón beamed. "I think we should stick to the topic then grand père?"

"Indeed Lady Belacqua, you will be informed about your family legacies, histories and allies. And utmost you shall have to practice your family coutumes. One more thing Lady Belacqua, each and every head of the house will have his or her own signature."

"And how could i do that grand père?"

"You add one drop of blood in here." He showed her a small vial. "and i will create an silver or any kind of jewelries that represent for your character taken from your main family vault with the permission bien entendu. And another capability is it will change when you decided to entrust part of it to one other then you will say 'je te fais confiance avec ma vie alors tu seras ma famille sans sang'. Ingenious, isn't it. It will ensure their loyalties, Perenelle was the one who came up with the idée. As a former Belacqua, she said a Belacqua shall not be betrayed, once they gave you their trust, remember that it was the most precious things a person could give you."

"That's a bit of scary."

"Oui, i have to admit that, but don't tell that to her." He added the last as whisper. Well having someone care for you was nice, she admit. Why didn't she ask for this when she first learn about blood test? She would have her great grandfather and, Merlin, she would have prevented him dying in her first year when Dumbledore destroyed the stone. One more thing on the list to knock him off the boat. "Ah, i forgot to tell you this, the ring would only spit once so you will need to ensure you trust that person with your very life. If they failed you, you could always retrieve it by yourself or you command it to kill the said person if he or she betrayed you. Sometime, the rings represent for a romantic promise like an engaged ring."

"I am pretty sure Perenelle came up with that too, i am right?"

"Oui, good guess, but called her grand-mère or mémé, comprendre? Understand?"

"Oui, grand père."

"You are a fast learner, n'êtes-vous pas."

"I forgot one thing that you need to aware."

"quel est-il? What is it?" 

"You will have to swear that you will keep it as a secret, i know i was asking something rather hard but it's the only way."

"Lady Belacqua, i am your family vault manage it was my duty to keep family secret safe even from my successor, you have my words."

"i, Nicolas Flamel, jure devant Chélidoine Belacqua que je vais garder le secret sur ce qu'elle me dit."

"Thank you." And she launched into her story bar her education, his death and the name Voldemort.

"Chérie Chélidoine, it's hard to believe in this story petite fille." he roared out a laugh causing the old goblin to flinch slightly

"I'll show you the mark." She pulled her sleeve up and show him the runes on her skin, even in this time she knew it would marked her skin forever, the runes actually marked in her soul and this is the mark that prove she indeed is the master of Death. "And the blood test either." She gave them the parchment, her grand père and the master goblin was silent for a solid minutes. They both looked at her before speaking in surprise.

"Well, c'est la surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? Indeed it has to, Merlin, there are going to be plots coming your way. Not that much but a plot is a plot.  
> Now for the translate:  
> "May your gold ever flown......" and "May Magick bless you" are British way to greet  
> "Merry meet" is French way to greet  
> 'nous détruisons alors créer' = 'we destroy then create'. Have you ever heard the phrase the butterfly effect, well i want it to mean that before anything happen thing will have to fall in order to stand up higher. Example: there are many empires that fall and then restructure by their descendant, or human history had many civilizations in their final years of ruling had massive wars and many problems but then after a period of time, it was destroyed then being built back from the ashes to another phase. It go on and on like a endless circle. If there was no Big Bang then there will be no us, NOT THAT I CLAIMED THERE WERE SOMETHINGS BEFORE IT, don't misunderstand my words. And about the butterfly it cause from a small problem to another until it came to much and things climax. That is how dynasties collapsed.  
> 'παιδιά του θανάτου' = 'children of death'  
> 'Lame d'argent' = 'silver blade'  
> About Nicholas Flamel's nickname 'Zenón', it just because i want to, okay? I have this weird sh*ta*s thing about names, like i want to have names that had meaning behind it, like Celandine (Clue: look for it in Victorian flower language). This is my fic, i wrote it then i get to decided how i called my character, nothing offended in here. If you don't like the name i picked, then refre him as 'grand père'  
> 'grand père' = grandfather  
> 'grand-mère' = 'mémé' = grandmother  
> 'Petite fille' = 'fillette' = granddaughter or little girl  
> 'Quel joli nom' = 'what a pretty name'  
> 'Oui' = 'yes' (I think many have known it already but still let it here for people who didn't learn French)  
> 'Chélidoine' = Celandine (again many would have guess this)  
> 'Coutumes' = traditions  
> 'bien entendu' = of course  
> 'je te fais confiance avec ma vie alors tu seras ma famille sans sang' = 'I trust you with my life then you will be my family without blood'  
> 'comprendre' = understand  
> 'n'êtes-vous pas' = 'aren't you'  
> 'quel est-il' = 'what is it'  
> 'i, Nicolas Flamel, jure devant Chélidoine Belacqua que je vais garder le secret sur ce qu'elle me dit' = 'I, Nicolas Flamel, swear to Celandine Belacqua that I will keep the secret on what she tells me' (It's similar to the British oath)  
> 'Chérie' = dear, sweetheart  
> 'c'est la surprise' = this is the surprise  
> Phew, done with the translate. Now Family tree: *groan* dear Merlin, this is going to be a mess. Godric gives me strength. Long story short:  
> Death liked a woman, they met and had a child, that child was Perenelle's long dead ancestor. She's a mix between Greece and French because they moved to France centuries ago. Why they moved from Greece where sunshine, beaches and nice views? I will reveal it later, wait for it. And because of the reason they moved away from Greece, the Belacqua (The new name they chose) beared a curse from that. They had a tradition about naming the child with the surname as Belacqua. (Why it had to be a tradition? You would think, i mean you could always have a male child right? You wrong).  
> So after a time, the Belacqua produced Perenelle (Who did aware of the curse when she grew up) and fallen in love with the famous alchemy Nicholas Flamel. At that time, he feared to loose her so he created the Philosopher's Stone (He didn't and doesn't aware of the curse). So they married and he made her a gorgeous ring, she came up with the idea as i wrote above and explained it used. It will be revealed in time for why i add this (not so) useless piece of jewelry in the story.  
> And what's Lily relationship with the Flamel and Belacqua? They are her great, very great, grandparents . Apparently, lily inherited the red hair from the Flamel and green eyes from the Belacqua which obviously passed one of them on Celen. And she was kidnapped when she was very small and adopted by the Evans. I hate the Dursley so f*ck them.  
> And do you notice that i take the surname Belacqua from the series 'His dark materials' by Phillip Pullman.  
> So sorry for the rant, it must be boring for many of you.  
> Anyway, hit the kudos button and comments on your way out.  
> With very much love  
> From Helenarosemarie


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, ç'est la surprise."

"So-" Celen trailed off awkwardly.

"I understand why you made us swore by the name of our magic but why do you chose this particular time to come back? There's a war waging out there made by a Dark lord and it was spreading across Europe except for England. And now you tell me that there's a soon to be Dark lord in the center of London?  la démence."

"I afraid yes."

"Lady Belacqua, if you have chose this time then i ask you which dark lord do you want to stop? Grindelwald or your soulmate?" Lame d'argent speak up, suddenly looking grave. Despite waiting to answer immediatly, she fell silent and reconsidered her choice. She had completely forgot about Grindelwald. He would be stopped in the 45, meaning just 2 years away but between that time he came acquaintance with the Elder wand stolen from Gregorovitch. If he has it, she will have to track him down and probably engage into a duel with him it. Another perk is it was already hers. It's going to be like the last duel at the Hogwarts battle all over again. Then it would lead to another stratagems: one is she will have to kill him when the duel end, two is she will run away after reclaim the wand and will be chased across the Europe Wizarding countries but she will enroll in Hogwarts to prevent him to come by Dumbledore's teaching there, still she doesn't like to be chased. And she wants to do neither. It maybe would be a huge mess for Death to fix the time line. Or she has a third choice, set up an alliance with him and slowly kill Dumbledore with it. One stone kills two birds, the Hat had not considered Slytherin would lead her to a greater path for nothing. But then Grindelwald would still be the bug in her eyes. 

"That would depend on the situation." She said slowly, not wanting them to misunderstood her.

"The situation?" Both of them said in unison.

"If Grindelwald stay into my way, i'll have to get him out of the track somehow." Even she has both of them under the Oath and their statutes as neutral, she can't risk revealing her plan too much.

"We'll have to wait if this Dark lord will be gone or not." grand père said. "So you said you came back from the future, droite? You probably doesn't know where to stay to prevent the paradoxes, ai-je raison?" She nodded slowly with the gears in her head spin, Zenón beamed. "You can stay with me and Perenelle in the meantime."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, Petite fille."

"Well, if we're done here, i'll ask for a portkey and transfer us back to France and Lady Belacqua here will enroll in Beauxbatons for her last years of education, oui?"

"Ah, actually no, i need to attend at Hogwarts for some important reasons."

"I'll contact with the Headmaster there later." grand père  waves his hand in dismission.

"All of our problems solved, i'll call Bloodfang back in." Lame d'argent said on his way out to the door leaving two wizards alone.

"Tell me, Chélidoine, do you like the forest or mountain ranges."

"Are you going to stick with that name grand père? To your question, yes, i like it very much so. It's easier to breath when there's no people or less people than at the city."

"Parfait. The Flamel's resident stays deep in la forêt enchantée where no non-magique could walk in. And your name? It heard better than your original name Celandine, no offend fillette."

"My friends used to call me as Celen with a 'C'." 

"How about we made a deal then, your mémé and i will use Chélidoine and i will let you assist me in alchemy." Who would have know her grand père was this good in negotiating.

"Deal, grand père." 

  The door open and Bloodfang walked in with a small bow, Lame d'argent remained at the door holding a piece of paper. She bet her new ring that that is the portkey. 

"Lady Belacqua, Lord Flamel, Gringotts was honor to serve both of you."

"The honor was our, it such a pleasure to work with goblin like you, Bloodfang. May your weapon ever sharp and your gold always flown."

"Merry part, master goblin."

"I could said the same to both of you, Lord and Lady."

"One last thing master goblin, i wish this meeting will be secret either is my blood test then."

"It will be my utmost secret, Lady Belacqua."

"Thank you." 

"Lady Belacqua, please hold this, the portkey will transfer us back to France." She hold onto the parchment and found an uncomfortable at her navel. She stumped a bit before straightening herself along with her grand père. They destination was probably Lame d'argent office. Opposite with Bloodfang office, the room was light with torches glowing with the deep brown floor and cream colour floor. He quickly sit beside the chestnut table and arrange files of paper and gave her a letter after he wrote it down with magic. 

"Lady Belacqua, you will need to present yourself to the France ministry, bring this to the receptionist and they will know what to do."

"Where is the France ministry?"

"I myself will lead you there with the presence of Lord Flamel. We will have to go now." And he strolled out of the office. If the England's Gringotts was beautiful then at France it was bewitching. White marble columns was shining with dark colour covering the entire floor. The goblin was working on mahogany desk and all was wearing silver or gold with dark robes to show off their riches. As soon as they walked to the main hall, many goblin bowed and many wizards has to whirled around probably to have a look at the famous alchemy. 

"What are they whispering, grand père? You?"

"Non, they are whispering about you fillette, for your ring said it all, and they crest in front of your robes."

"I didn't aware that there are a crest on my robes. How did it get there?"

"Are a tricky thing of magick, it will have something to show that you are worthy."

"This is weird, i never like being stared."

"Neither am i fillette, but chin up and walked like a true Lady you are."

"Belacqua is only a house, why there so many eyes on us, grand père?" Zenón chuckled

"Nothing is just simply a house, the Belacqua had many famous witches and wizards, their standing at here is equal to royal. That remind you to learn the house tree and it legacies. Believe me it not a simple thing."

  The guards open the door and bow to them at the same time. Some how, Celen felt uneasy at the act. Her grand père offer her a hand

"Hold tight, fillette." She groan slightly. And whispered:

"Not again."

"You don't like apparition?"

"Not in the slightest."

"This is the only way, side along apparition is uncomfortable, you will get used to it fillette. Maybe we could get you a permission to apparate alone."

"We can do that? England is different, we can have a time-turner when we were twelve but you can't even defend yourself during the summer at the muggles places."

"Muggles?"

"Ah- the non-magique." And Zenón apparated in front of a wallace fountain "this is Place de Furstemberg (Furstemberg Square) in Paris 6th District" he whispered to her as he lead her to the middle pavilion, the roots of the trees slid from where it laid and started climbing to the white pillars around and wrap it entirely when the step inside. It's likes muggles elevators but she won't said it to two beings from the past. She has told them enough without destroying the timeline. The France ministry was enormous, Zenón lead her to the receptionist. She looked strangely at Celen and pushed a button. 

"Bonne journée." She said lightly and motion them to the left sideway. Lame d'argent nodded in acknowledge and proceed to walk faster.

"Lady Belacqua, they wish to talk to you."

"Is there any trouble?"

"Non non, it's required." She silently wishing that she won't really getting in trouble. For Merlin's sake, she's not even here for a day! She sigh dramatically but Zenón reassured her by hold her hand tighter. 


	4. Chapter 4

  Celen was fidgeting but Zenón looked unruffled at the staring and whispering. She tried to focus on something else, Celen inhaled deeply and searched for her magic core. She opened her eyes and surprised to see that the reason Zenón apperance looked unbothered was thank to Occlumency. Saw him using it wasn't the surprise with her, because he who is the first and only one success in making the Philosopher's stone had lived for centuries and a powerful sorcerer, but it was the uses of Occlumency were not only protected your mind from outside assaults and had calming effect, but it could keep minimum emotions exposed. She tugged his sleeve, Zenón flinched slightly when her turn to her side to look at her. She concerned about his react, he wandlessly casted an privacy ward around them. Lame d'argent looked questionably at the pair of them but remain quiet nonetheless.

"Petite fillette, i think you should glamour you eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes, grandfather?"

"You don't aware of them, chéri chélidoine?" She blinked owlish and tilted her head as to tell him that she didn't aware of anything concerned with her eyes. Her grandfather sighed and conjured a mirror then handed it to her. Well, he had a very good reason to react like that, actually it was quite mild for if another person looked at them, had they would react rather violently. Celen eyes had recently adorned with the shade of the most radiant gold she has ever seen. Whilst his eyes had the colour of amber, hers looked like liquid. She gasped and asked him if she could change it back to its original state.

"Let me see if we could repair the damage." He fell into silent and mused. "If I couldn't find the fault, we could always said that i gave you the elixir of life. Say, what did you do?"

"Well, i looked into my core to see if something was wrong because i felt weird. After that, i focus on your magic and realized the usefulness of Occlumency on you so i was trying to ask you if you could teach me."

"You said you looked into your core?"

"Yes."

"Then we have our answer, you will need to push your magic to lay low a bit or ask it to stop being restless."

"We can ask it?"

"Oui, but now we have some matters to deal with. I promise that you could ask anything you want when we get back home." She nodded and breathed out slowly. It was not that easy to have full control over your magic, it took her sometimes before her core stopped resisting. The hair at the back of her neck raised, a shaky breath left her lips. Her grandfather looked pleased.

"Pas mal, you succeed in your first try." He canceled the ward and the master goblin urged them to stand up.

"Lady Celandine Belacqua, this is our minister of magic Mr Leonard Bonaccord."

"Merry meet, minister Bonaccord." She quickly picked up the French way of greeting through Zenón when she first met them a few moments earlier. He was an middle-age man with pale blond hairs and whiskers. His robes looked like the cape of a mighty king, slightly touched the marble floor. It looked neatly enough to consider not too much while still showing his power with the indigo and deep plum color. He had a grim appearance and a cold eyes. 

"Merry meet you too, It's a honour to meet the long lost Belacqua child. I must say she's quite a beautiful young lady." He extented a hand to her, not wanting him to wait, Celen quickly shaked and bowed a little. She smiled despite feeling uncomfortable with his praise, something at the pit of her stomach felt uneasy with this man.   

"Minister, we are here to discuss about my petite fillette's presence not her appearance." Zenón said sternly, it seemed like he doesn't approve the minister's tactics.

"Please, come to my humble office." Mr Bonaccord politely asked while waving his left hand at a general direction, motioned them to walk with him. She stayed behind both of the men because she had nothing to discuss and she didn't even know the ways like Mr Bonaccord. They talked like old friends after a long time without meeting each other, her grandfather let out a small laugh under his breath while both of them shared some private jokes.

   Walking behind her was a white hair person that looked a bit of familiar to her. She squinted her eyes, trying to recognize him from her memories. Normally, she would notice whose face with whose right away, it's like a habit of hers. Suddenly, her grandfather and the minister stopped walking, making Celen stopped in her track and the, probably, secretary bumped at her back. Celen lost her momentum and almost face-planted with the floor if it was not for the white hair man behind her. Her grandfather noticed and cleared his throat so he would loosen his hold on her waist. The said person quickly gather himself from the sudden act and his hand. Mr Bonaccord let out an merry laugh and opened the door whilst shaking his head a bit.

"Lady Belacqua, this is my secretary, Claude-Michel Delacour." She nodded, the Delacour were Veela, why did he go to work as the minister secretary? Fleur and Celen had developed a nice friendship in her time. She had told her that Veela at France was respected but not many was employed due to their beauties usually distracted the other and might had many troubles because of it so they prefered to have their own societies and enriched themselves by politics or trading. He looked up from his paper and nodded at acknowledge her presence with a tint of pink dusted his cheek. She mirrored him. Jeez, she thought, he's like the twin brother of Percy. Mr Bonaccord walked behind his table, which was made from oak and poured out the velvet-colour wine. She took her time in admiring his work place. In the war time, she, Hermione and Ron had sneaked into the Ministry of Magic but they didn't have to go into Furge's office so she had never seen an Minister's private office. If Mr Bonaccord said his office is humble, he probably joked about it because the office is as big as the Dursley's entire house. 

"Say Celandine, can i call you that?" Mr Bonaccord asked her, she was pulled from her thought, Clen flinched slightly and noticed that he was asking her. Her grandfather and he were sitting while Claude-Michel was sitting at his different desk and sorting out paper after paper. 

"Oh- of course, sir." She caught herself looking at a painting of a fine middle-age women looked oddly similar her without the fiery red hair. Under the painting place the name tag made of gold, it wrote: "Selena Belacqua (1762-1852), Minister of Magic, 1812-1846. The second Minister of Magic and a beloved witch."

"Good, good. So Celandine, you have England's accent, then you must be born and raised there, i persume?"

"Yes."

"We are trying to find your profile but even with magic nothing was found. You are like a phantom, no identification, no past, not a single thing that prove your existent." Shit, she's doomed. Celen has never thought she could go this far. "Can you talk about your past so we could fill the blank and the form so you could permanently live at Fance." 

"I was hidden all my life. My parents were killed by darks wizards and witches, i've never known them much. I was shipped to England without anything and a Muggle family took me in with reluctant and raised me horribly. I don't know why i have magic until recently because they pretended magic never existed and forbid me to even mention anything relate to it. When they died in a raid, there was a letter from my mother hidden in the attic told me about the ways to the England magical world, I found my way to Gringotts and asked if i could find anything about myself. The goblins were wary but they let me did a blood test to prove my heritage." They weren't the truth but it was easier to lie when there was a dose of truth in.

"Thank you for answering my question, Celandine. Have you written all down, Claude?" Mr Bonaccord took a slip from his glass, looking slight guilty for asking about her tough 'past'. Thank to Merlin, the hard to hear past would prevent people from prying to much.

"Oui, minister."

"Celandine, my condolences."

"It's nothing Mr Bonaccord, the past is the past, i can't let it haunt me forever." She added with a sad smile, perhaps, that was the truth. Celen felt slightly uneasy when lying to a important person like him. Her grandfather was impressed with her convincing lie, still he knew some of them were truths and he promised he would do anything to stop a future like that from coming. 

"You are a very strong girl Celandine, Perenelle will happy to raise you. Say, how old are you?"

"I am nearly 16, the mugglers who took me in didn't know my birthday or how old i was." Judging from the 'I must not tell lies' scar which was given by Umbridge was a menace right now, Death must have de-aging her to her not so sweet sixteen. It wasn't bleeding right then but it was burning furiously before she blunted out her age then he must remind her. What a sly entity, didn't tell her a single thing when he dropped he to this bloody time.

"So a young woman then." He looked at Claude then her. To knew what he would say is very hard to guess, but she would bet every Galleons she has right now that it would involved with this Claude. "You and Claude would be a very nice couple, you know." 

   Holy molly, her guess was right. Not a surprise at all, with her appearance, she was consider beautiful. Big almost fluorescence color eyes, full and rosy lips, high cheekbones with a milky colour skin, Celen was admire by many people not only because her fame but her looks. No wonder why Voldemort, after his revival and not really sane, even thought that he could tempt her into the dark and stay by his side. His dreams were crush after she spat her words at his snake-face then he went full-mode murder. Ironically, she even went to the past to bond to him, she huffed mentally, lucky bloke. He finally got his dream even it hasn't came yet. So back to the present, gosh this heard so wrong, she thought. Yes, this Claude looking very handsome but nah she has her 'soulmate'. Celen grimaced internally at the whole soulmate thing with Vol- Tom Riddle. 

"Leonard." Zenón warned and pinned the minister with a small glare. "Don't go match-making this nonsense, my petite fille is only 16."

"Ah, a shame." Mr Bonaccord looked disappointed when her grandfather said that. "But has she got anyone yet? Is he a wizard?"

"Yes, he is an wizard, sir." Mr Bonaccord gulped all of his wine after her words while Claude sat there like a log. Poor guy, red as a tomatoes with tense posture, coughing virgorously in the room. Celen had to bite her inner cheek so as to not laugh impolitely at his face. Maybe all of this wouldn't that bad, she thought, but she was very wrong because the upcoming events would make Death sighed because of headache.

 


End file.
